


Soul

by Gondolin



Series: Into the garbage chute! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blanket Permission, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Anakin was looking paler by the minute, but his expression remained one of grim determination.Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He should trust the other Knight. He could trust him. He wasn't a misbehaving child. "Is there a legitimate reason why you won't accept my help?"Written for the prompt: "You’re right, I don’t understand. Help me understand."





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> People get their soulmark at 18 and it matches the one on their soulmate(s) skin.
> 
> Originally started for Cas (dearobiwan) for the h/c ask meme with the prompt: "You’re right, I don’t understand. Help me understand." + Obikin.  
> I liked the set up a lot, but I got stuck on the big conversation months ago and I really can’t envision anything, so this is up for adoption if anyone is interested

"Anakin, please. You're bleeding too much, you'll go into shock."

"Then so be it."

"I will restrain you," Obi-Wan threatened, dismayed by his former Padawan's determination to let himself bleed out.

While they were both notorious for refusing care and fighting on despite injuries (Obi-Wan spared a moment to feel guilt over passing that on by example), fighting on when necessary was one thing, but this was suicide!

Anakin was looking paler by the minute, but his expression remained one of grim determination.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He should trust the other Knight. He could trust him. He wasn't a misbehaving child. "Is there a legitimate reason why you won't accept my help?"

"Legitimate," Anakin scoffed, "You don’t understand."

"You're right, I don’t understand. Help me understand."

Anakin let out a labored breath. That really didn't sound good, they were running out of options.

On a hunch, Obi-Wan said, "There's nothing you can say that will make me think less of you."

Apparently, it was the right thing to say, because Anakin looked ready to cry, but also took his hand away from the wound at his side and nodded. "You won't like it," he warned.

"I won't like to see you die a preventable death," Obi-Wan huffed as he made a quick job of the blood-soaked fabric to reveal the wound underneath and check for infection.

He started cleaning it as best as he could without much thought for what Anakin could have meant with that ominous phrase. It wasn’t until he was dressing the deep cut with one of their last remaining bacta patches that he noticed something darker than blood on Anakin’s skin, a little way down his side.

It was a – oh. A soulmark. That had been the reason Anakin had been so reluctant to let Obi-Wan near. Surely he knew that a lot of Jedi, including Obi-Wan himself, had one. It didn’t have to mean anything.

“Oh, Anakin, you know I would never judge you for that.”

But just as he was finishing to clean up around the wound and checking for other injuries, he noticed the shape of the soulmark. He hadn’t wanted to pry, but there it was, eerily familiar and foreign at once.

“We can...” Anakin cut himself off, then went on, stoic, “You don’t have to come on missions with me anymore.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Obi-Wan asked, stunned.

“Hello, Master, did you know that we are soulmates? Good luck telling the Council!” he announced, fake-cheerful, then huffed. “Like that would have gone over well.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adopted Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030449) by [anesor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor)




End file.
